1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controllers, disk drives and related methods.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, many varieties of disk drives, such as magnetic disk drives are used to provide data storage for a host device, either directly, or through a network such as a storage area network (SAN) or network attached storage (NAS). Typical host devices include stand alone computer systems such as a desktop or laptop computer, enterprise storage devices such as servers, storage arrays such as a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) arrays, storage routers, storage switches and storage directors, and other consumer devices such as video game systems and digital video recorders. These devices provide high storage capacity in a cost effective manner.
Disk drives include one or more drive devices, such as the servo motor that spins the disk at a substantially constant velocity and the actuator that positions one or more read/write heads over the surface of the disk. The demand for increased spin rates, higher track densities, and faster access times provides challenges to the controllers to provide fast and accurate control of these drive devices. However, controllers that exert a great degree of control energy can consume more power and radiate a greater amount of acoustical and electromagnetic noise. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.